The Unspoken Love
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: [Pembuka Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event : DEAR 2014] Sebuah cinta yang tak terungkap. Sebuah kasih yang terpendam. Sebuah kekaguman yang tersembunyi. Di dunia yang teramat kejam, apalah daya mereka? Kala cinta menguasai hati, kematian bisa menjadi sebuah pilihan, demi ia yang terkasih.


Sebuah cinta yang tak terungkap. Sebuah kasih yang terpendam. Sebuah kekaguman yang tersembunyi. Di dunia yang teramat kejam, apalah daya mereka? Kala cinta menguasai hati, kematian bisa menjadi sebuah pilihan, demi ia yang terkasih.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, characters death, less dialogue, etc.

* * *

.

Pembuka Eternal Love in Fleting Lives Event: DEAR 2014

"**The Unspoken Love"**

.

* * *

.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada memendam sebuah perasaan dalam hati tanpa mampu mengungkapkannya. Terlebih lagi ketika perasaan itu mencabik-cabik hati karena tak diberi kesempatan untuk muncul ke permukaan. Mungkin memang terdengar seperti permasalahan yang biasa dihadapi para remaja di seluruh dunia, di mana hampir semua orang pernah merasakannya.

Tetapi kasus ini berbeda.

Tidak semua orang pernah merasakan kehilangan dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup—orang tua. Tidak semua orang mengubah diri mereka menjadi boneka untuk melarikan diri dari kepahitan masa lalu, dengan hanya menyisakan jantung sebagai organ untuk menopang kehidupan. Tidak semua orang pula bisa bersikap begitu dingin kepada seseorang yang mereka kasihi.

Hidup Sasori begitu rumit dan membingungkan semenjak ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dari desa Iwagakure. Hidup Sasori yang awalnya kosong, datar, dan dingin, berubah menjadi bergejolak karena tatapan dari bola mata biru secerah langit siang dan sedalam samudera milik pemuda bernama Deidara itu. Bukan hanya matanya, tetapi juga rambutnya yang indah bagai helaian benang emas, seringaian penuh kepercayaan diri yang dapat menggetarkan hati, dan terlebih lagi sifatnya yang menyebalkan sehingga Sasori tak mampu berhenti memikirkannya.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan darinya yang tak bisa Sasori jawab hingga kini.

"_Jika Danna bisa hidup selamanya, tidakkah Danna berpikir Danna telah kehilangan arti dari hidup itu sendiri?"_

Kala itu Sasori bungkam. Diam seribu bahasa.

Arti hidup. Sasori tak pernah memikirkannya. Yang selalu ia pikirkan adalah keabadian—karena ia tahu begitu pedih rasanya menerima kematian. Tapi apa sebenarnya arti hidup? Pertanyaan pemuda yang ia anggap bocah itu membuat Sasori berpikir sepanjang hari, pagi hingga malam.

Setiap malam, di sela-sela kegiatannya membuat boneka tempur untuk menambah koleksinya, ia selalu memandangi Deidara yang tertidur lelap di atas futon miliknya sembari memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Deidara. Sesekali Sasori tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mendekati Deidara untuk menyibak helaian pirang yang menutupi wajahnya dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga pemuda itu.

Apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki oleh pemuda ini sehingga membuat Sasori selalu berpikir keras sepanjang hari? Apa yang dimiliki olehnya sehingga membuat perasaan yang sudah lama Sasori kubur kini perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali?

Perasaan takut kehilangan pun kembali menghantuinya, semenjak Deidara berucap,

"_Manusia hidup untuk mati."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat seseorang yang kau kasihi tenggelam dalam kepedihan, tetapi bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi, mungkin hampir semua orang pernah merasakannya.

Namun tidak semua orang pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat yang terkasih bersembunyi di balik tubuh kayunya dan menutup diri dari dunia luar. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah saat melihatnya diam-diam menyentuh kontainer di dada kirinya seolah ingin memastikan apakah organ tersebut masih berdetak atau tidak—membuat Deidara harus memalingkan pandangannya.

Mungkin semua berawal dari rasa iba. Iba melihat bagaimana Sasori menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan mengubah tubuhnya sendiri menjadi boneka. Ya, bagi Deidara, hidup abadi sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan hidup. Ia selalu memegang teguh prinsip bahwa hidup adalah sebuah perjalanan yang singkat di dunia yang fana. Karena hidup begitu singkat, semua orang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat hidup itu berarti. Karena itu ia iba melihat Sasori yang—menurutnya—tak mengerti apa tujuan hidup sebenarnya.

Di sela rasa iba itu, terselip rasa kagum. Kagum melihat betapa Sasori sangat mencintai seni dan prinsipnya. Meski prinsip Deidara dan Sasori bertolak belakang, namun Deidara tetap menghargai prinsip seni Sasori. Ia diam-diam berdecak kagum setiap melihat Sasori sibuk di ruangannya membuat boneka tempur di waktu senggang. Jika mereka tak mendapatkan misi, Sasori tak akan melakukan hal lain selain membuat boneka tempur, dari matahari terbit hingga matahari terbenam, bahkan hingga matahari terbit kembali keesokan harinya. Benar memang ia tak perlu makan dan tidur, tetapi tetap saja Deidara berdecak kagum dibuatnya.

Tetapi bukan hanya itu. Deidara bisa merasakan perasaan lain yang ganjil. Perasaan ganjil yang membuat Deidara diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada di sisi Sasori agar pria bertubuh kayu itu tak pernah lagi merasa kesepian.

Apakah sebuah loyalitas?

Apakah sebuah loyalitas bisa membuat jantung berdetak begitu cepat bahkan hingga membuat Deidara sulit bernapas di saat-saat tertentu? Entahlah, Deidara tengah menerka.

Walaupun sesungguhnya ia sudah mengetahui perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, namun ia sibuk untuk menyangkalnya.

Tak ada kalimat Sasori yang luput dari ingatannya. Segala sesuatu yang pernah Sasori katakan, terekam dengan baik di dalam kepalanya. Walau Deidara bersikap seolah menentang semua ucapan itu, namun ada beberapa yang diam-diam ia benarkan.

Seperti yang pernah Sasori katakan saat mereka berdua beristirahat di tengah hutan selagi memandangi langit malam berbintang. Kala itu mereka duduk berdampingan, bersandar pada sebuah pohon Ek tua.

"Keindahan yang sesungguhnya, tak lekang oleh waktu."

Saat itu Deidara menyeringai seraya menyahuti, "keindahan seharusnya bisa membuat jantung berdetak cepat seolah meletup-letup, un."

"Tidak." Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara, menatap kedua bola mata Deidara dengan sepasang Hazel-nya. "Keindahan seharusnya membuatmu merasa nyaman."

Deidara yang kala itu dibuat bungkam. Tak biasanya ia menyerah dalam sebuah argumen dengan partnernya itu. Namun entah apa sebabnya, saat itu ia sedikit banyak membenarkan apa yang Sasori katakan.

"Keindahan..." Deidara hanya bergumam selagi berpikir dalam-dalam. Mengerti ada yang mengganggu pikiran partnernya, Sasori hanya diam.

Seraya menghela napas panjang, Deidara membatin,

_Kenapa aku selalu membandingkan keindahan dengan Sasori no Danna?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Jika memang manusia hidup untuk mati, untuk apa kau masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang?"_

"_Karena aku masih menikmatinya, un."_

Percakapan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali berputar di kepala Sasori.

"Menikmati, katamu?" bisik Sasori dengan suara rendah seraya membaringkan tubuh Deidara yang bersimbah darah di atas futon salah satu ruangan di markas sementara mereka.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari sebuah misi yang sangat berbahaya. Karena kecerobohan dan kekeraskepalaan Deidara, pemuda itu terkena serangan dari jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga menimbulkan luka yang sangat fatal di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya bersimbah darah, racun yang mematikan juga tengah mengalir di pembuluh darahnya dari luka di bagian perutnya menuju ke jantung.

Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya Sasori saat ia melihat Deidara jatuh dari ketinggian seratus meter ke tanah berbatu dan seketika itu juga pemuda itu diam tak bergerak sama sekali—tidak sadarkan diri. Ia segera keluar dari boneka pelindungnya—Hiruko—kemudian dengan brutal Sasori menghabisi seluruh musuh yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menyelamatkan Deidara.

Api yang perlahan-lahan melahap isi hutan membuat darah yang melumuri tubuh Deidara mengkilap di mata Sasori yang penuh dengan kilat amarah. Segera ia menghampiri Deidara dan menggendongnya _bridal style_ kemudian melarikan diri dari area pertempuran—yang secara otomatis menggagalkan misi mereka. Sasori tak peduli dengan keberhasilan misi, yang bisa ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah menyelamatkan Deidara bagaimanapun caranya.

Sasori sudah sering melihat Deidara terluka karena kecerobohannya. Namun separah apapun luka yang ia alami, pemuda itu selalu bisa bangkit berdiri untuk memberikan sebuah serangan maut kepada musuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori melihat Deidara jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tengah pertempuran, dan itu membuatnya sangat panik. Pikirannya kacau. Ia pikir ia telah kehilangan Deidara. Tetapi setelah memeriksa denyut nadi dan napasnya, Sasori bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Rintihan pelan menarik Sasori dari lamunannya. Meski sedari tadi Sasori tengah meracik penawar racun untuk Deidara, namun pikirannya terfokus pada kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Ia menoleh, mendapati Deidara yang tengah menggeliat di atas futon seraya merintih kesakitan meski kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Sasori mempercepat gerakannya dalam menyelesaikan penawar racun, lantas ia juga menyiapkan sebaskom air hangat dan kain untuk membersihkan luka di sekujur tubuh partnernya.

"Arrggh!"

Sasori begitu terkejut, bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan sebaskom air dan segelas penawar racun di tangannya saat mendengar teriakan Deidara. Saat ia menoleh, jantungnya terasa seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat Deidara memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka seolah ingin meremasnya. Pemuda itu menggeram kesakitan, kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah kini meremas alas tidurnya.

Segera Sasori menghampiri Deidara. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar, namun jika dilihat dengan jelas ke dalam matanya, tecermin kepanikan. Dengan ninjutsu medis yang ia miliki, ia membersihkan luka dan racun di permukaan kulit Deidara.

"Jangan bergerak," ucap Sasori penuh penekanan saat ia tengah membersihkan luka Deidara yang terlihat sangat dalam.

Deidara mengangguk pelan dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan saat Sasori membersihkan lukanya, Deidara hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahya hingga berdarah. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan tempo cepat.

"Bertahanlah," bisik Sasori, kali ini dengan nada lebih tenang.

"S-sasori..Danna—arrgh!"

Sulit rasanya untuk berkonsentrasi saat mendengar rintihan dan jeritan Deidara. Belum lagi saat tubuh Deidara bergerak merespon pada rasa sakit yang dialami. Sasori tahu Deidara sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak bergerak, tetapi ia juga tahu terkadang tubuh tak mampu melaksanakan perintah otak. Karena itu Sasori harus menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tubuh Deidara agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Sesekali Sasori melirik wajah Deidara yang dipenuhi peluh dan raut kesakitan. Kedua matanya terkatup erat, dahinya berkerut, kulitnya terlihat pucat, dan darah segar mengalir ke dagunya akibat luka di bibir bagian bawah.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, sekali lagi mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dibalutnya luka di bagian perut hingga ke dada Deidara dengan sangat hati-hati karena jika salah sedikit saja, luka yang susah payah ditutupnya dengan _chakra_ itu bisa terbuka kembali. Meskipun ia tak bisa merasakannya, tapi matanya dapat melihat betapa tubuh Deidara gemetar oleh rasa sakitnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Sasori berbisik, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah akan mendobrak kontainer pelindungnya.

"D-danna.." Deidara membuka matanya perlahan.

Saat itulah air mata menetes dari sudut mata Deidara. Dan saat itu juga gerakan Sasori terhenti, tubuhnya mematung.

Ia tak pernah melihat Deidara menangis. Tidak sama sekali.

Air mata itu membuat Sasori tak berani membayangkan betapa sakitnya tubuh Deidara saat ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya. Walau tubuh Deidara tak lagi memberontak, namun dadanya masih naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Wajahnya pun menunjukkan kesakitan setiap kali ia menarik napas.

Tangan yang tadi Sasori gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Deidara, kini ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda itu.

Deidara secara tak sadar menarik Sasori mendekat dan meremas bagian belakang jubah yang Sasori kenakan untuk menahan rasa sakit. Sasori yang hampir jatuh menimpa Deidara, segera menahan berat tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Deidara. Kedua wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Ujung rambut merah Sasori yang menggantung dapat Deidara rasakan menggelitik wajahnya.

Saat Deidara membuka mata, dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu bertemu.

Dalam keheningan dan kesunyian ruangan, mereka saling menatap bola mata satu sama lain. Bola mata biru Deidara yang memberikan kesejukan dan bola mata cokelat Sasori yang memberikan kehangatan.

Semuanya terungkap malam itu. Semua perasaan yang terkubur jauh di lubuk hati dapat terungkap melalui tatapan mata. Semua rasa yang bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan seribu kata sekalipun, dapat terungkap dengan jelas.

Saat itu Sasori menemukan arti dari kehidupannya, bersamaan dengan Deidara yang menemukan keindahan apa yang selama ini ia cari. Keindahan yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Perlahan Sasori menyibak poni panjang yang menutupi wajah bagian kiri Deidara. Diselipkannya helaian itu di belakang telinga sehingga kini ia dapat melihat kedua bola mata Deidara yang—meskipun berbeda warna—sama-sama indah.

Pada akhirnya Deidara tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Sasori mengangguk, raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tetapi semuanya sudah terekam dengan sempurna di dalam kepala Sasori. Tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Jeritan kesakitan Deidara, penderitaannya, juga air matanya.

Tak akan pernah ia maafkan,

dunia yang begitu kejam menyiksa Deidara seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

_Apa aku bisa bertahan melihatmu mati di tangan dunia yang kejam ini?_

.

.

* * *

Angin sore yang bertiup kencang menemani langkah gontai Deidara menuju sebuah tempat yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempat pertempuran. Debu-debu yang beterbangan membuatnya sesekali harus memejamkan mata atau berpaling. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia dapati puluhan boneka tempur yang rusak akibat pertarungan. Pemuda itu hanya mampu menatapnya datar seraya sesekali tertawa getir.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan boneka kayu dengan pedang yang menghancurkan jantung di dalam kontainer yang terletak pada dada kirinya.

"Aku tahu hari ini akan datang, Danna," bisik Deidara lirih. "Kau sudah mengatakannya malam itu."

Ia melangkah mendekati Sasori yang tak lagi bernapas. Sasori yang tak jantungnya tak lagi berdetak.

Ingin rasanya ia peluk tubuh yang tengah didekap boneka kedua orang tuanya itu. Hanya saja, Deidara telah kehilangan kedua lengannya sehingga kini ia tak mampu memeluk tubuh Sasori ataupun hanya sekedar mengelus rambut merahnya yang bersinar tersiram mentari senja.

"Tapi..." Deidara jatuh berlutut di tanah berdebu. "Aku tidak tahu semuanya akan terasa sesakit ini!"

Air matanya menetes. Meski ia sudah lama mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hari yang telah mereka rencanakan ini, namun hatinya belum bisa menghadapi rasa sakit ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Walau Deidara akan menyusul beberapa bulan lagi, tetapi Deidara belum bisa membayangkan hari-hari yang akan ia jalankan tanpa Sasori. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, dengan detakan yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Ingin rasanya ia remas organ tubuhnya itu.

Angin sore kembali bertiup, kali ini seolah berbisik di telinga Deidara. Pemuda itu menangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekitarnya.

Ya, ia mendengar suara seseorang.

Suara yang dihantarkan oleh sang angin.

Selain berbisik padanya, sang angin juga seolah mengusap air mata di pipinya hingga kering.

Deidara tahu. Ia tahu siapa yang kini tengah berada di dekatnya.

"Sasori _no Danna_..." bisiknya seraya menutup mata dan mencoba mendengarkan pesan yang akan disampaikan oleh angin sore yang bertiup.

"...aku menunggumu di kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kau akan menemukanku"

* * *

.

.

_Aku sudah menemukan arti hidupku, Deidara. Aku hidup di kehidupan ini untuk menemukanmu. Lalu aku akan meninggalkannya, juga untukmu. Deidara, aku menunggumu di kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kau akan menemukanku" _

.

.

* * *

END.

Selamat mengikuti event DEAR 2014, minna-san~!


End file.
